From Black to White
by Silverneko9lives0
Summary: #4 of the LS Christmas ark. Oneshot. He had a quirk. She needed a hero. He heard her scream. He came to her rescue. Volumes are from the Wallflower.


_**From Black to White**_

_He had a quirk. She needed a hero. He heard her scream. He came to her rescue. Volumes are from the Wallflower-only makes sense if you'vre read the manga version__. _

_Lawliet x Sunako _

_~Volume 1~_

_I just want to melt into the darkness…_

"Ugly!"

"She's so scary!"

"Ghost!"

Someone pushed through the crowd and embraced her. "Don't listen to them," he muttered.

"Who are you?"

"Someone of no concern," he said. "You shouldn't be out alone at night. I'll take you home."

"I have no home."

"Sunako Nakahara!"

_It's that damn creature of the light! _She thought. _I don't want to go back with him._

"Are you her boyfriend?" the man shielding her asked him.

"No. I'm her housemate," the Creature of the Light told him. "She's my landlady's niece. Thanks for finding her. I'll take her home."

The man followed the Creature of the Light back to the house, his arms wrapped around Sunako in a strong, firm embrace.

"Why's that guy holding her like that?"

"Maybe he's a relative. They certainly look alike."

The man left Sunako after they arrived at the mansion again and he was sure that she was safe inside the house.

Sunako didn't get a good look at his face, but she remembered the firmness of his arms.

She shook her head. There was no way she'd have her own knight in shining armor…

_~Volume 2~_

Sunako screamed, trying to get the rapist off of her. He covered her mouth, still sitting on top of her.

The lights turned off and Sunako felt the weight of the rapist leave her. She stood and the lights turned on again.

She covered her eyes from the brightness.

"You're under arrest for breaking and entering, rape, and attempted rape," an officer shouted.

"Are you alright?" a man asked.

She nodded.

He helped her up and embraced her.

Sunako hissed a breath. She knew these arms. "It's you," she whispered.

"Yeah," he answered. "I can't tell you who I am yet, but you can think of me as a guardian angel or a knight or whatever you want to see me as. I'll always be there when you need me, Sunako-chan."

He left with the officer and the rapist.

A few minutes passed and Sunako had not moved from her spot.

The door burst open and Kyouhei came in.

Sunako, startled out of her daze, screamed and covered her face. "GET OUT!!!"

"Relax, I'm just checking on you," he said. "I'm going back to work now," he closed the door.

Sunako shivered. "Who are you?" she shouted…

_~Volume 3 and 4~_

Sunako coughed, tears still streaming down her face.

Though she laughed, tears kept spilling down her face.

She looked and saw _him_ again. "Thank God!"

"Who are you?!" she demanded. She coughed again. "Just get out of here before you—" He picked her up and carried her out of the burning shack.

"Don't tell me what to do," he snapped. "You were told to beware of that woman, why didn't you listen?"

"But…the weapon…"

He sighed. "I swear," he muttered, exiting the shack, "you're going to be the death of me."

"Are you going to tell me who you are?"

"Not yet, Sunako-chan, just trust me."

"But I need to know," he silenced her with a kiss.

Sunako lost consciousness…

_~Post-Series~_

Sunako knocked on the door.

She combed her hair back with a hand. Her lips were pursed in a pretty pout.

After all the times he saved her, he had not given her a name.

She had been here once before—when she ran into the boy that broke her heart when she was thirteen.

He had found her crying and carried her to his home, since she was quite vocal that she did not want to go back to her home.

She only called him Knight.

Tonight, she had no plans with her parents who were still in Africa; she refused to go to her Aunt's Christmas party; and so, here she was, waiting for him to answer his door.

She needed to know his name and the opportunity had presented itself just an hour and a half before.

She had until New Year's Eve to find out his name and she was not going to leave until she had it.

The door opened and he stood before her, dressed in loose jeans and an equally loose long sleeved white sweater.

"Sunako-chan?" he asked, somewhat perplexed that she had come to him on her own accord.

"May I come in?"

He stood aside, letting her enter. He closed the door and led her to the living room. "I'll get you some hot chocolate."

"Thank you," she said.

He went to the kitchen and Sunako studied her hands. Clenching them, she hardened herself for what she was going to say to him.

He returned with two mugs and handed her the red mug in his left hand.

She took the mug and he sat across from her in a recliner.

"Why did you come here? Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not," Sunako snapped. "Five years," she growled. "_Five years_ and I still don't know your name! Every time I ask it's never the right time for you to tell me. I want to know your real name."

"Sunako—"

"Don't start giving me excuses," Sunako snapped, setting her mug on a coaster. "Tell me your name. You know mine, so why won't you tell me yours?"

He sighed. "It's not that simple."

"How is knowing your name complicated?"

He looked away. "Sunako-chan, please try to understand. I love you and I'll always protect you—"

"I could have accepted his proposal," Sunako interrupted. "I could have accepted Kyouhei's proposal. But I didn't—at least not yet. I need to know before New Years. If I don't know your name by then, then I _will_ accept his proposal and teach myself to forget about you."

He glared at her, his anger rising.

Sunako didn't back down.

"Are you threatening me, Sunako?"

"Not at all. I'd rather marry you, but I'm not going to call you 'Knight' all my life. If I am going to marry someone, I want to know their name. But, if you don't tell me soon, you might just loose me, no matter how many times you've come to my rescue."

His hands were shaking from sheer rage.

Sunako held her hands as calmly as she could in her lap. She wanted to know his name…She _needed_ to know his name.

They sat in silence.

Finally he breathed a deep sigh and said: "My name is L Lawliet."

"L? As in the detective from…from the Kira scare?"

"Yes."

"That's you?"

"Yes."

"That's really your real name?"

"My parents were…odd," he admitted. "But I never knew them…not really knew them—Sunako, I didn't tell you because I didn't know if I could trust you with that information. If Kira found out about you…"

"He'd kill me?"

L nodded. He stood and approached her.

He collapsed at her feet and hugged her legs, his head resting on her knees. "Don't marry Kyouhei," he said, not looking up at her.

Sunako was taken aback—not once had she expected this powerful man to reduce himself to begging anyone.

"Don't marry him, Sunako. Not after all I've done to make you mine. Marry _me_."

Sunako's shoulder slumped.

"Marry _me_," he repeated, holding her legs as though they were a lifeline. "_Me_."

Sunako stroked his hair. "I will," she answered. "I'll marry you, L."

His grip lessened, relaxing to a soft caress.

Sunako kept stroking his head, even after he readjusted his position to laying on her lap, eyes closed, and one powerful and callused hand holding her other.

"I love you," he muttered.

"I love you, too," Sunako said. "My White Knight…"

He opened his eyes and glanced up at her. "White Knight?"

"You _were_ my Black Knight—but only so long as I didn't know your name. You're my White Knight now, L Lawliet."

He closed his eyes again and there was a serene peace between him and his Lady.

* * *

aw...so cute...a bit ooc...but cute...


End file.
